Lily Of The Valley
by Mikazuki Mitsukai
Summary: Rakuzan Shirayuri. It sounded very unfitting in her ears, even though it's been her name for all these years. Yet, soon, it would be changed. Akashi Shirayuri. It sounded just as awkward.
1. Chapter 1

**So, it turns out that my campus' library has this strange effect for the mind. I could sit for hours and hours with a piece of paper and a pen in hand or an open laptop with Microsoft Word ready to be filled and not have the slightest idea how to start a paragraph. Put me in the library and these words bellow popped out of nowhere.**

**This is my first fanfic after a very long time, so please be kind to me. And it's my first KnB story.**

**It's messy. I think I'll tidy it up later, when I'm not struggling with college stuff. College absolutely murdered my writing.**

**I hope you'll like it.**

**Was listening to Melted by Akdong Musician when writing this. ^-^**

**Disclaimer: This thing is stupid. If I own KnB, why the heck would I be here? And the anime/manga won't be as awesome if I were the one to make them.**

**P.S.: Past and present events and dialogues are separated by horizontal lines. Words in _Italic_ are either thoughts or past event(s) being recalled.**

**I wish Rakuzan would win against Seirin… (Sorry, Tetsu-kun! I love you, but Sei-kun is my hubby, so…)**

* * *

_Lily Of The Valley_

_Chapter 1_

_Shrine_

When Shirayuri was sad or angry, she would slip out of everyone's gaze and hide at the back of a nearby shrine. It was a well kept shire just a few hundred meters away from her grandfather's house in Kyoto. People don't usually come there unless there was a festival or a ceremony of some sort. The only person who would come was the caretaker, and he usually came early in the morning. In short, the shrine was deserted. A perfect place to cry.

It's quite odd that almost every time Shirayuri went to Kyoto, she would be visiting the shrine at least once. The source of her grief most of the time, though not every time, was her grandfather himself.

"I could almost swear he really hates me." She whispered to no one in particular as she whipped another stray tear running down her cheek. She had been at her usual spot for more than forty minutes and the tears still refused to dry out, though her sobs had mostly subsided.

It's odd, she often thought, that people always expect grandparents to always be loving, gentle, kind, and compassionate.

_Those are lies_, thought she. _Or, maybe, they are true in other people's lives. But it's not in mine._

Other people are lucky. Other people have grandfathers who put them on his knees and told them stories of his younger days. Other people have grandfathers who would listen to their problems and give them comfort when they felt sad. Other people have grandfathers who were proud of them and called them the most precious thing God had ever created in the world. Other people have grandfathers who would prepare a shot gun and a six feet hole in the backyard if a guy dared to even make his granddaughter frown in distress.

The thought sent another wave of sobs that made her petite body tremble like a fluttering leaf.

If she were someone else, how nice it would be…

* * *

"_Disgrace." Rakuzan Yamato whispered in distaste, though it could be heard quite clearly, as he stared at the kneeling small form before him, trembling and afraid to look up. "I do not accept you as my granddaughter," he muttered a little louder, loud enough for all twenty people in the room to hear. "Not now. Not ever!"_

* * *

_Where were her parents? They should be here by now. She didn't want to spend so much time alone at her grandfather's house. He's bound to get mad sooner or later._

_As Shirayuri's mind occupied itself in worry, the door before her slid open. Shirayuri clutched her teddy bear tighter. Much to her dismay, the person on the door was not her daddy or mommy._

"_Why are you still here?" her grandfather said coldly. His face was redder than usual, but Shirayuri didn't dare to point that out. His eyes were mad as they locked their gaze to the seven year old._

"_I'm waiting for Okaa-sama and Otou-sama, Ojii-sama," Shirayuri answered meekly._

_The elder Rakuzan frowned and stepped inside._

"_I do not want to hear you call me that. And if you want to wait, wait outside."_

"_H__ai. I will be at the living room the-"_

"_No. you will be waiting outside of this house."_

"_But-"_

"_Do not defy me, child!"_

_He looked so angry, Shirayuri could only sit and tremble in fear. When she failed to remove herself from the room, Yamato stepped forward until he was standing in front of the girl, took a cutter that was placed on a nearby table, and grabbed Shirayuri by the upper arm so that she was forced to stand up._

_He lowered his face unto her level, until his face was all that she could see and brought the cutter close to her face._

"_Leave," he ordered. "Or I will _kill _you."_

He's serious, _Shirayuri thought in horror. She could see it clearly in his eyes. Her legs were numb. _He's going to kill me.

_She could almost feel the cold metal of the cutter against her skin. It was only an inch away from her chin. Yamato moved it slowly upwards until she could see the sharp point of it glinting under the too bright lamp. The cutter was a bit rusty, but the sharp edges still glinted in the moonlight.  
_

If that thing cut me, I'm going to die…

"_Out." He let go of her. Her legs stumbled._

So slow,_ Yamato glared at the__ trembling girl. He wanted her out of his sight. The mere sight of her was repulsing. He yelled in rage._

"_OOOOOUT!"_

_She was running before she knew it. The road outside was empty. She was lucky because she didn't spare even the simplest thought of her surrounding. Her goal was to get away, far away from _him_. She ran until she reached the stairs to a shrine and collapsed there, wailing._

_Shirayuri sat and buried her face in her hands as she cried as loud as she could. The loud sobs made it hard for her to breathe, but she couldn't stop them. She didn't want to._

_"Wh-where d-did I go *gasp* wrong?" she gasped in between sobs. "Wh-why do you *sob* hate me so much?" she struggled to inhale. Her chest felt hurt._

_Fifteen minutes later, her tears were still running. Her sobs have decreased, though she was still struggling to let air into her lungs, heaving for air with a hand clutching her chest as if she had asthma. She was starting to calm down. A little._

_But calming down meant awareness of the situation she was put in. Looking around, Shirayuri didn't know where she was. The area was unfamiliar and dark. The only source of light was a post lamp a few feet away from where she sat, on the bottom of a set of stairs so high, she couldn't tell where they lead to. There were trees along the road. Houses were scarce and far away, the closest one being a small one around a hundred meters away on her left. No one was around, despite her cries that should have been able to wake the dead._

_A new kind of dread rose on the bottom of her stomach. She realized that she was alone, lost, and had nowhere to go. Her parents wouldn't find her. They didn't know what happened to her. _And when they looked but I was nowhere to be found_,_ _Shirayuri thought. _Will they keep on looking, or will they give up and forget me?

_She wanted to go home, yet unable to go back.  
_

Should I cross the bridge over there?,_ Shirayuri thought. _I remember Aruto-Nii said, a bridge near Ojii-sama's house will lead to the main road. If I go where there are many people, someone might want to adopt me. But if nobody wants to, then I'll have to be a beggar or a homeless. But I don't want to be a beggar, it's cold!

_Shirayuri turned her head to her right and frowned._

Or should I try to go the direction I came from? I could go to Tanaka-san's place. She might take me in, even if only for a while...,_ she pondered to herself. _But from where did I come? Mou, I should've paid attention earlier!

_She stayed put for two hours in dilemma until one of her grandfather's maids found her and took her (almost dragging her) back. The maid said her grandfather delivered her his deepest apology. She didn't care. He sickened her._

_When her parents finally came and questioned the reason of her distress, she said she couldn't find her teddy anywhere. The maid who picked her up retrieved it from the room the confrontation took place, where she left it in her haste to escape._

_She refused, until now, to look at her grandfather in the eyes.  
_

* * *

Shirayuri stood up after making sure that all traces of tears had been cleaned. It was dark already. She needed to make her way home before people started to look for her.

Anxiously, she took out her phone to check on time. 18.40. If she ran, she'd have plenty of time to slip inside unnoticed, which would take some effort because her grandfather hired new guards who didn't know she liked to walk around outside on her own. Then, she'd take a bath and show up like she had never left. Plus, she couldn't afford to be late. There would be a meeting tonight.

* * *

"_I have decided on a husband for you."_

* * *

Her throat felt clogged when memories of what happened earlier that day returned. Shirayuri gulped and tried to hold her tears at bay as she picked up her pace.

She should have brought her bike along.

Then again, it'll alarm people that she was gone without permission.

* * *

"_This marriage will purify the noble blood of our family."_

* * *

She could still recall the cold look he gave her and her mother.

* * *

"_It is the least you could do to repay your debt to the Rakuzan Clan."_

* * *

_My _debt_...?  
_

* * *

"_You will marry the grandson of my old friend."_

* * *

The grandson of the person who could stand being so close to someone like _him. _She doubted the guy would be a pleasant one. But then again, Shintarou-kun knew the guy, so he can't be that bad. Hopefully, this arranged marriage won't be filled with disasters.

* * *

"_His name is Akashi Seijuro."_

* * *

**Slight adjustment had been made. Though I'm still not satisfied... Thanks for a_nnoyed by you_ for pointing out mistakes! I could spend hours proofing and some mistakes will still escape me, somehow.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter was made in the middle of the night, when I'm supposed to be sleeping because my first class starts at 7 in the morning, and it'll take me an hour to get to campus. Should wake up at 5, but little muse decided to give me a pinch of inspiration, so…**

***Cough***

**If this chapter is rather (or very) unsatisfactory, then my apologies. I'll recheck everything and fix any error or oddities when my eyes don't feel like they're about to roll backwards.**

**Thank you for reading! Review is always welcomed!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but OCs. How many times do I have to say that?**

* * *

_Lily Of The Valley_

_Chapter 2_

_Pact_

Family meetings were occasions where grandfather gave out orders or announcements and everyone else would sit and listen in silence, only speaking if they were to give out comments or questions. At least, the meetings Shirayuri attended were such. This one meeting was no exception. The only difference was she, more exactly her arrange marriage, was the main topic of discussion.

Everyone from the main family was present. Her father's brothers and sisters with their spouses and children. On Shirayuri's left was her older brother –half brother- Kishihiro. On her right was Shintarou-kun. In front of them were their parents. The younger generation sit at the back, while the elders sit at the front. They were all lined up on three sides of the wall, facing the lonesome figure of the head of the clan like servants surrounding their king.

Shirayuri couldn't help but muse, as grandfather's assistant approached her sometime in the middle of the meeting, at how odd it was the family she was born into.

But one's mind must not wander at an event like this, so Shirayuri shifted her attention to the folder in the assistant's hands. It was given to her and she accepted it graciously. The first page was of Akashi Seijuro's biodata along with a picture of said person. The rest was the same: information along with a few pictures.

They boy was tall. Well, medium for a basketball player, but everyone is taller than her. His hair was very red, oddly matching his family name, Akashi, though Shirayuri herself had no right to comment on others' unusual hair color. Hers was white, after all. The most unique feature was his eyes. She's never seen anyone with real heterochromatic eyes before. His right eye was red, and his left was gold. Or was it light brown? No, gold.

She couldn't read much, however, as her grandfather apparently had another announcement to make.

"From here onward," Yamato said as his gaze pierced Shirayuri's. She stared back, unwilling to show vulnerability by looking down. "You will continue your education at Rakuzan High School. I will not have a Rakuzan enroll in a common public school. Your decision to attend such a place was incomprehensible to me in the first place. Have I made myself clear?"

_Then why did you let me enroll there in the first place?_

"Hai, Ojii-sama."

"You will attend school starting next Monday. I will have Akira arrange your transfer. In the meantime, you will familiar yourself with Rakuzan's curriculum. A teacher will come every afternoon to adjust your learning standards to that of Rakuzan's. The lessons will be held at the western study room, at four in the afternoon. Sharp. Is there any question?"

"No, Ojii-sama."

"Good. You may leave. Now, we will discuss the matter of-"

Shirayuri cut off the rest of the discussion. Everything grandfather had to say concerning her future has been told. The rest was clan matters. She would take no part in them. Only the adults and the eldest grandchildren from every child do. She, along with the rest of her cousins, stood up and took their leave.

Good thing. She's in a desperate need of chocolate.

* * *

Midorima Shintarou didn't know what to think of this arranged marriage between his cousin and his former captain. When his mother relied the news to him yesternight, he could only gape in shock (as in mouth-opened-wide-in-disbelief shock) for a few seconds. The only word he could muster after he shut his mouth was, "What?"

It turns out that when Cancer's luck was the worst in the list, even his lucky item could fail him (a pink bunny rabbit plush, that day. He managed to get Momoi to find him an extra large one).

His gaze swept across the hall that he and the rest of his cousins came into. The person he was looking for was at the far end of the hall with her back to him. But before he could make any move to approach the white haired girl, a voice spoke from behind, almost startling him. "This is really unexpected, isn't it?"

Shintarou turned to face an ebony haired girl, a year older than him. Rakuzan Mihoshi was Rakuzan Yamato's eldest son's youngest daughter. She was his, Shirayuri's, and Kishihiro's playmate when they were little. And a huge pain in Shintarou's ass.

When Shintarou didn't reply, Mihoshi continued, "I never thought Yuri would be the one Ojii-sama choose."

"What do you mean, Mihoshi-san?"

"Mihoshi-san?" she stared at him, amused. "Since when did you call me that? What happened to Hoshi-nee?"

_I called you that only because you forced me._

"Please answer my question."

"Call me Hoshi-nee! Mihoshi-san makes me feel like I'm twenty five."

Shintarou adjusted his glasses unconsciously as he stared at the elder girl in irritation. _Mihoshi and her refusal to grow up…_

"Fine. Please answer my question, Hoshi-nee!"

"That is much better!" Mihoshi beamed in delight when Shintarou's left eye twitched in annoyance. "Otou-san told me that Ojii-sama made an agreement with Akashi Seiichirou, once."

Shintarou frowned at the familiarity of the name. "Akashi's grandfather," he unconsciously said.

Mihoshi ignored him and proceeded to tell her story as if it was a fairytale. "The agreement, or pact, was made more than ten years ago. I don't really know the details, but it's said that Akashi Seiichirou wanted our houses to join by blood. For some reason, Ojii-sama agreed to it. Now, because their children were already married, they would arrange for their grandchild to marry each other instead. Akashi Seiichirou only had grandsons, so Ojii-sama provided a granddaughter. Eww, I made it sound like a barter of goods… Oh well. I think there's another catch to it, though, but I don't know what. And I thought Ojii-sama would choose me for the job, but he arranged it for Yuri instead!" Mihoshi huffed.

Shintarou stared at Mihoshi for two full seconds before he responded with, "That was not very informative, Mihoshi-san."

"Hoshii-nee!" Mihoshi frowned. "And what do you mean by that?"

"You're not telling me something I don't already know, nanodayo."

"Oh, but I did!" Mihoshi smiled. "No one else said anything about there being something else, something deeper, to the arrangement, be it good or bad. Besides," her gaze shifted to Shirayuri. "I really didn't think Ojii-sama would choose her. I really thought he would choose me."

When she returned her full attention at Shintarou, all traces of humor had vanished from her face. Her lips were set in a grim straight line. She frowned a little when she looked up to look at Shintarou straight in the eye.

"Ne, why do you think Ojii-sama chose Yuri over me?"

"Mihoshi-san?"

"I'm Otou-san's youngest daughter, the only one who doesn't have a suitor. Otou-san in Ojii-sama's eldest son. Don't you think the most obvious choice, for a union with a family like the Akashis, would be me?"

The asnwer was yes. Mihoshi could see it written all over Shintarou's face.

"There must be a reason," Mihoshi murmured. Her gaze once again fell on Shirayuri who was on her way to leave the hall, maybe in order to retreat to her chamber to rest. _Or to cry_. "You know how… stern… he could be to Yuri, don't you, Shin-chan?"

Shintarou could only fix his glasses awkwardly as he recalled a particularly unpleasant memory. "Yes."

_Yes, why her?_ Shintarou pondered._ If it's a matter of age, then Momoko-san is the same age as Shirayuri, nanodayo. She's also Ojii-sama's second son's daughter. There are many who are younger as well._

_It's weird._

His thoughts were interrupted, however, by Mihoshi pulling on his sleeve.

"Come on, we need to get to Yuri!"

"Mihoshi-san?"

"Humph. How many times do I have to tell you? It's Hoshi-nee!"

"Wha- Please give me my lucky item back!"

"…"

"…"

"This is your lucky item?"

"Yes, nanodayo."

"… . Shin-chan, I thought Himeka made you carry her toy for her…"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Do you expect me to believe that you own a polka-dotted-umbrella-carrying, hideous-speedo-wearing Ken doll?"

"It is today's lucky item, nanodayo."

"…"

"…"

"HAVE YOU NO SHAME?"

"Please refrain from yelling in the hallway, Mihoshi-san!"

"Shin-chan, you have to answer me honestly. Are you gay?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you a homosexual?"

"I am not!"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm insulted that you feel it necessary to ask."

"Looking at that thing you carry, anyone would doubt your masculinity. And your sanity. And your sense of common sense. Hell, even my closest gay friend will refuse to even touch that thing!"

"For the last time, I am straight! And do not doubt my masculinity! And please, return my lucky item to me!"

"…"

"Mihoshi-san!"

"You want this thing back? Now I'm creeped out. Are you sure you're not gay? Is it because I made you wear flower crowns and always call you Shin-chan, and everyone followed suit, that you feel your womanly –or girly- nature calling to you? Are you scared of what I would think of you if you confessed? I don't have a problem whatsoever if you'd only come clean and tell me the truth no-"

"MI-HO-SHI-SAN!"


End file.
